Blue Diamond
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: In an alternate universe Raf is a human on a quest to become an Angel. Sulfus is the Devil accompanying her for his own agenda. @Nothing Belongs to Me
1. Over Her Head

Blue Diamond

Once upon a time, before there was earth there was only air. Space. Stars. Immortal creatures of incredible powers and opposite opinions on operation. The armies where separated by principles of righteous good and wicked evil. The army that wanted harmony was called the Angels. Their foe who wanted chaos were named the Devils. Their battles were savage and both their kingdoms fractured and fell to ruins.

After seven thousand years the war became a stalemate. No energy left to fight but alive to see new life grown under their enormous feet. Human beings began to crawl over their toes. Between the cosmos of their battlefields a planet formed between their time and space. The Devils and Angels became engrossed with the new animals. One species, intelligent enough to be called foolish, was named Humans.

The Angels and Devils both loved to teach and play with their Humans. This shared infatuation began a new war for dominance. However this feud ended in a flash for the immortals realized a flick of their mountain wrists and ocean's ripple harmed their Terrestrial pets.

The Devils surrendered their fight and signed a treaty for peace. The Angel's Treaty swore to share the humans equally. For the tiny being's fragile security the immortals would only interfere with the softest influence. They would brush against their cherished Earthly Ones but never directly touch.

Of course the Devils didn't hold tongue for very long. The humans were sensitive and wild; their favorite toys and beloved children. Angels taught art, science, appreciation for beauty, which lead to culture. The Devils taught jealousy, cheating and sex. The Angels could not risk destroying every Devil because in their accidents the horned beasts did provide useful. Between the hate and love music was invented and technology sprang. Devil antics in a straight line would lead to every sin imaginable but with modest sprinkles they Angels saw their humans in mirth more often.

The Angels taught honor and the Devils created surprise. Good needed evil and Evil couldn't flourish for long without good. The scale would tip back and forth through the centuries. This universe had learned to find balance with practice and patience.

Practice led to efficiency but no one was perfect.

The city of Los Vaticlese was built on worship for the Angels. Despite the vows of secrecy a few Angels would be seen and marveled by humans time and again. These citizens of Los Vaticleses modeled their behavior on the highest levels of purity and structured morale. The city was polished and revered but only a moron would believe every single citizen was nice.

A young woman kicked and beat an older man in an alley. This act of violence was no only in her defense, for he had tried to assault her virtue, but also in her disgust.

She, who was named Raf, was disgusted by a person's weak choice to act evil. As her boots bruised and broke his ribs Raf felt justice renter the world. The man moaned, spit at her jeans but couldn't stand up. Raf took out her smart phone, she took a picture of the man then sent the picture and her location to a local police station's alert database.

"I pray for you salvation." Raf said looking the man in his one open eye. She sensed he hated her and feared her swelling knuckles. Raf hated him in return and hated that anyone had made her feel hate.

She turned away from the man who grabbed her by the ankle. Raf tsked him, planted her grabbed foot firmly, then raised the other shoe to slam the boot heel through his skin and scratch his bone.

"I'll still pray." Raf promised as she walked away from the pooling blood.

She held her breathe and sped walked into a near by boutique. She smiled, grabbed the closest dress on the rack, and asked a sales associate where the dressing rooms were.

In the changing room Raf sat against the wall on the floor, instead of the puffy couch, and quietly cried. She inhaled and exhaled slowly and recited the hymes she learned from her church to ease her fears. Her fear was in realizing how real an attack was and the chances of such a things happening to other, less battle-ready people. Her heart cried for the unfortunates she never met.

Over her head, invisible to all humans, was a female Angel and a male Devil.

The Angel named Urie put a hand to her lips. "I wish I could hug her and tell her she'll never have an experience like that again."

"It was scary for her, but now I'm scared for every idiot that tried to cross her." The Devil named Sulfus said with a smile.

"Shame on you! Have you no sympathy for shaken state. Raf could've been hurt or worse!" Urie said, she imagined the Devil was truly looking forward to more brawling for his amusement.

Sulfus wouldn't admit that he never wanted to see his Terrestrial in such danger ever again. He didn't want to admit he wanted to comfort Raf as well. He focused on the better part of the event where he got to witness Raf get a little dark.

"Angel, I'm hoping she learns some bitterness for this. That sugary mindset of always being polite could've gotten her killed." Sulfus said.

Urie raised an eyebrow, "So you do care if she lives or dies."

"Hey, I've worked hard to bring fun into this stiff girl's square life, all that progress isn't going up in smoke yet." Sulfus said defensively.

A beep went off so Raf wiped her eyes to check her phone. She chuckled when she saw a text message from her boyfriend Raoul.

Sulfus groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, now he checks up on her."

"Hush, Devil. Aww, look at her smile! She'll feel much better when she runs into his arms and decides to marry him." Urie said with her eyes glowing bright as her halo.

Sulfus choked, "Raf is not marrying that tool! He's too lame for even her and they're kids!"

"I dunno, if we were to range her human age to ours then she would be proper wife age for a Angel." Urie said, already imagining her lovely Earthly Raf in a white veil.

Sulfus rolled his head in his neck, "You make me nauseas. Hundred to one odds she won't even tell him about tonight. He can't handle it."

"Raf trusts Raoul, he's not blind to hardships. He'll be understanding to her. A good friend is what she needs." Urie said as she watched Raf hang up the dress.

Raf fibbed and said the dress wasn't her style and left the store. Urie and Sulfus floated over her as she texted Raoul. Raf also used a Taxi app to get a ride home. she didn't live far from the boutique but wasn't in the mood to walk.

"She's going home and straight to bed. Good. She can talk to Raoul tomorrow, they won't have school." Urie said.

"Yeah, sure." Sulfus said, he thought Urie was correct in all of Raf's supposed actions except sleeping soon.

The Devil and Angel parted ways. There were bases on Earth that the Devils and Angels made for frequent observation on her Terrestrials. They planned on checking Raf the moment she woke up the next morning.

Raf sat in her bed at stared at the moon through her bedroom window. There was a tree that blocked the full globe, she didn't mind. Raf considered how she would tell Raoul about the attack; start with it was a normal night after studying at the coffee shop or green of her hands didn't hurt and he should see the other guy.

Raf got off her bed and kneeled. She put her hands together and prayed.

"Dear Angels above, you've given me plenty already. I ask nothing for myself but please look out for other innocents. I don't wish pain on anyone else, just please protect those who can't protect themselves. Please."

Raf would question if her words were heard by anyone, immortal or other, and felt a tiny twinge of doubt. The rest of her heart felt faith in forces greater than her own hands and relaxed with the knowledge that after she was okay she could help others be okay.

Raf was sixteen, built well thanks to being a team-member in many school sports, and pretty in the usual blonde way. She laid under her light quilt and fell into a peaceful sleep.

There was a disturbance in Raf's spine, electricity snuck into her subconscious. A message whispered in Raf's ear and she horizontally rose from her bed. A purple light glowed around every inch of her body. A shot to the heart awoke Raf who felt the drop down to her mattress. Every cell and nerve ending in her was awake and tingling. Raf laughed and ran her fingers through her knee long hair.

Raf continued laughing hard until her lungs hurt and her face felt stretched.

The next morning Raoul met Raf in the park. The day was sunny and he brought her favorite kind of avocado bagels.

Urie and Sulfus followed behind Raf in the air.

"She looks better." Sulfus said, thinking the Terrestrial was almost chipper.

"Yeah. Did you sleep well last night?" Urie asked.

"Sure, why?" The Devil with the star tattoo around his eye said.

"Last night I felt a rumble in my halo and wondered if you snuck away to check on Raf."

"I did not, but I did feel my horns burn last night, I assumed it was related to a particularly sexy dream I was having. Want details on that?"

"Gross, never." Urie said, she shook her ringlets.

Raf sat scooted next to Raoul.

"Hey, you look happy. Hungry?" Raoul asked holding up the bag of bagels.

"Not now, Raoul hold on. I have to tell you something amazing!" Raf said, arms lifting over her head. "I'm going to become an Angel!"


	2. Devil for Hire

Blue Diamond 2

Raoul liked Raf's personality, appearance and style very much. He considered her to be a good friend as well as the beautiful girl he was lucky to look twice at him. The crazy look in her eyes after giving her spirited declaration scared him.

"You're going to be… an Angel?" Raoul asked slowly, "Like for Halloween?"

"No, honey, I am going to transform from human into a winged immortal force of pure good and holy light." Raf said with one thousand percent confidence.

"O-kay. Like in a movie or streaming series?" Raoul asked, trying to find the joke.

"You think I sound crazy. I can imagine, if anyone else had told me that yesterday I'd run from them." Raf said, holding his hand.

"Yeah, Yeah." Raoul said nodding and darting his eyes.

"But Raoul, I am serious." Raf said with wide peepers.

Above the humans hovered Urie the Angel and Sulfus the Devil.

"Oh Heavens, she's broken." Urie stated, hoping the family had medical coverage for a therapist.

Sulfus laughed until he teared up, "No, no, accept your new recruit! Oh, better get a big butterfly net before she flies away, **(snickers)** with her Angel wings!"

Raoul put his hand over Raf's, "Sweetheart, I know regionals have been tough-"

"Raoul, this isn't a mental breakdown. This is the defining moment of my life. I've been chosen for something incredible. Something divine. Can you share with me the absolute majesty of this?" Raf asked, holding his hand as if it were a baby bird.

"Okay, we're down the rabbit hole, how may I ask are you going to turn into an Angel?" Raoul asked, wondering if there was a nearby hospital they could visit.

"According to the voice in my dream I have to first read from the Book of the Bloods. There will be instructions in that writing and the rest of the vision was me soaring in the air and looking at myself as this gorgeous creature with big feathery wings like an eagle. Raoul, I can't tell you how right it felt. Like I was living my true self." Raf said, she could tell he didn't really believe her but she wanted to say the words out loud.

"Uh-huh, gorgeous, yeah I can see that. So you'll live in clouds after this?" Raoul asked, getting annoyed with the realness in her voice.

"Alright, I can see we'll have to skip to the end. Raoul, I love you very much because you are a great guy-"

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?" Raoul asked, jumping from the park bench.

"No!" Urie yelled.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho thank you, Darkness! Sulfus said, taking a fist and slamming his elbow behind his stomach.

"I mean, if I thought it could work out between us I would say let's try but you weren't in my vision. I'm sorry. I do love you, a lot, and I love Alessia-"

"Do not bring my sister into this!"

"Listen to me! Even if I'm not around you guys matter to me. I said good bye to my parents but they did love you as well so you're welcomed there." Raf said with a hand over her chest.

Raoul wanted to kick something, yell at her or rip out his own hair. Instead he took a deep breath and told Raf, "I loved you too, but it'll never work out with us if this is your new life plan."

"I know you're factious but I also know your kind heart so I am going to take this. Good bye, Raoul." Raf said holding her hand for a gentlemanly shake.

"You're crazy and probably the best person I've ever met. Or will ever met."

"You're wrong." Raf said as she hugged him. Raoul hugged her back. Raoul kissed her cheek and stopped over her lips.

Raf chewed on her lower lip and he left. He watched him walk away. She would miss him but her quest started when she released all Earthly possessions.

"This is getting serious." Urie said, wondering if she should take human form and find a doctor to push her Terrestrial towards.

"Didn't even kiss her goodbye. I hope I never see Mr. Basic ever again." Sulfus grumbled.

In the same moment a lightning bug flew to Urie's ear and a coral snake crawled around Sulfus' arm. The familiars alerted the Immortals to immediately return to their respective realms.

"We are accepting your Terrestrial into the High Spheres." Professor Arkhan told Urie.

Professor Arkhan was the headmaster of the Angel's academy. His office had glass murals and curving architecture. Urie was his star pupil and he needed her help in a very important mission.

"Wait, we can turn Terrestrials into one of us?" Urie asked, she wondered if the moon was really made of cheese.

"We can't transform any human into an Eternal Being but this one is special. Tell me, what do you think of her?" The round-eye-lensed professor asked.

Urie resisted squealing infront of her superior. "I know she would shine bright with a halo over her head."

"She is the last advantage the Angels need." Professor Temptel Headmistress of the Devil academy said. Her office was centered over a pit of lava. Sulfus sat on the corner of her coal-black desk.

"I don't see how. One more airhead is a balloon to pop." Sulfus said, he didn't get why his diabolical teacher would ever look concerned.

"This Terrestrial we're speaking of is a descendant of a Saint. Saint Angelie to be precise." Professor Temptel said, adjusting her triangular glasses.

Sulfus knew Saints were humans that did extraordinarily goody-goody task to land stamps in history books. They were famous but not magical.

"So it's a coincidence." Sulfus said in a bored tone.

"No, it's a sign of good to come," Professor Tempteal said in distaste, "Angelie was a Saint that almost accessed divinity. She was gifted; telepathy, levitation, insufferable cheery advice that made all humans allies and friends. We were lucky she died before the Angels gave her a halo and wings."

Sulfus slammed his palms on her desk, "They can really do that?"

"We Devils can tarnish and detriment everything in beautiful devastation. Angels have as much power to create anything out of nothing. This human girl with saintly blood in her veins cannot become an Angel. "

"Okay, the worst of the worse, that's me, can take out this little problem. Tell me how Angelie died, I'll have them match." Sulfus said, playing with the human was fun but he'd have a blast pushing her face into a frothy cake of cocaine.

"Sad to tell the truth, we don't know. Angelie disappeared from the records after she started a family. This child doesn't necessarily need to be killed, crippling is a far greater struggle." Professor Temptel said with a crooked smile.

"You can count on me to do my worst, Prof." Sulfus said with fires blazing from his finger tips.

"I will complete my mission with utmost haste, Professor. Thank you for you belief in me." Urie said with a bow.

Professor Arkhan bowed as well, "Thank you, Urie, I have faith you shall do splendidly. I look forward to meeting Raf."

Following the path of her dream, and the map on her smartphone, Raf rode her bicycle through the rough part of Los Vaticlese. Four bail bonds, food trucks with cement blocks instead of wheels, and the overwhelming smell of urine did not fluster Raf. She had a holy mission from Heaven and the world to save!

The tiny library she found was connected to a drive-thru takeout window. The glorious first step in Raf becoming an true-blue Angel. Raf stepped over the garbage on the steps and dodged the broken glass in the doorway. No one behind the desk and the card catalogues housed rats of all sizes. The shelves of books were soaked and growing mold. Raf covered her mouth with her hoodie and walked over the broken computers and chairs.

In the far back of the crumbling library there was one single, dry book with its cover intact. Thick as a dictionary this book was bronze. On the cover was a rainbow and a snake in a loop. No title but a song in Raf's mind said this was the Book of the Bloods.

Raf sat down and rested the open book on her crossed knees. The cursive writing swirled as vines and flowers bloomed. The words were written in her language but spaced differently so when Raf sounded the words she had to guess when they ended and began. The patterns reminded Raf of lullabies and melodies. She sang out a paragraph and her eyes began to burn.

The sting reminded Raf of soap in her eyes; unpleasant but not horrible. The discomfort seeped into her skin and through her jaw to her ears. Raf's head felt sore but she'd slammed her head harder before in competitions and games. She felt fine after a minute. Raf turned a few pages but decided reading in that exact location wasn't necessary. She put the book in her backpack and walked out the hole in the library's wall. The backyard of the library could've been a parking lot at one time. Raf assumed this from the dirt-covered car in the yard. The grass was long and the broken bottles were treacherous. The shrimpy forest

Turn around the walk through the library would be the best idea.

A scream for help had Raf run over the grass and over the bushes.

In a tangle of a thorn bush a young man's arm and leg bled in the vines.

"Oh, goody, a rescuer. Please save me." The boy said with a hand to his head.

"Are your legs broken? Just walk out the bush." Raf said with a shrug. Apparently you couldn't have a cute face and brains in the same package.

The boy dropped his arm and looked disappointed, "Duh, I could do that. I meant save me from that."

Raf followed his pointing finger to a giant fox in a tree. The fox's smile revealed rows of sharp teeth under narrow amber eyes. She watched it prepare to pounce with a wiggle of its fluffy tail.

Raf grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him as she ran. He fell to the ground and clutched his torn leg.

"Ouch, never mind me, go on!" The boy said. Raf grumbled at his helplessness, took off her backpack and threw it at the fox. In its distraction Raf pulled the boy over her shoulder and ran with him leaning on her.

"Why the hell can you run so fast?!" He demanded.

"Track team since I was two." Raf said as they ran to the library.

Raf placed him against the wall. "Stay here."

The boy watched her walk into the library's hole. He heard something snap, watched Raf walk into the yard and grab the broken bottles loose from the earth. Around the edges of the bushes and car Raf saw a red figure rush and circle her in the long grass. Raf tossed a glass bottle in the air and swung a chair leg in the direction of the fox. She kept swinging until they heard a squeal. Raf guessed she had finally gotten the fox in the face.

"Forgive me, innocent animal." Raf said gripping the chair and waiting for assurance the animal ran away.

"Well done, my angel." The boy said.

"I'm not your angel." Raf said, turning to see the boy. His face was very angular, very cute, and his eyes were oddly almond shaped. And the irises were yellow.

"Are those contacts?" Raf asked, though with the creepy smile she felt they weren't.

"Nope. These are real too." The boy said as red bat rings flapped from his back and horns sprouted from his head.

"You're a Devil." Raf stated, remembering the fairy tales of ugly devils trying to eat nuns and burn down cities. Raf stood straight and held up the chair leg in her defense.

"Correct, and I'm your Devil for hire." The Devil boy said with a bow.

Raf said nothing and tried to think of how the heroines in her stories defeated such monsters.

"Put the wood down, girlie, I owe you my life. That fox was uniquely diabolical and I lost my powers to it during a challenge. It put me in the bush to slowly torture me. You've saved my life."

"Yeah, something tells me you could've saved your own bottom. You're up to something else, Devil, you're trying to trick me into giving you something you want."

"There's nothing you could have that I want. And that fox was dangerous for me like a shark out of water. However you came to my rescue so now I owe you the favor." The Devil boy told Raf.

Raf raised her eyebrow, "So you have no interest in devouring my soul?"

"Again, power lost to fox-monster. These are decoration now." He said, pointing to his wings.

Raf lowered the wooden weapon, "Okay, go get the backpack I threw at the fox."

"As you wish." The Devil said, he stepped around Raf who kept her eyes on him, and walked behind the bush. Funny how he could walk so easily as if the scratches didn't really hurt him. Raf hoped he'd disappear forever but he came back with her backpack in hand. He tossed her bag and looked inside to see the book was intact. As was her phone, candy bar, pencil case and bottle of water.

"I swear to do whatever you ask me, human." The Devil said with a toothy smile.

Raf imagined he'd make a great porn star but she pushed away such thoughts. Twas unbecoming of a future Angel.

"You know I can't trust you, Devil, return your favor by leaving me alone forever." Raf stated as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and fluttered her hand to tell him to leave.

"You'll want me around, girl. My kind has heard you're interested in Eternal life and they don't all like it."

"Do you like it?" Raf wondered why she asked since Devils were professional liars.

"I really doubt it's possible and don't care if there is one more Angel in the universe. But I'm in your debt so I'm going to help you on your quest."

"Prove your intentions aren't malicious. Give me your true name." Raf demanded. She remembered a story where Devils only gave their real names if their lives depended on it.

The Devil gritted his teeth and sucked the air. He stuck his chest out and said with a smile, "Sulfus."

"Fantastic." Raf said drily, instead she was cheering that she had defeated evil forces already on her first day. "My name is Raf."

Sulfus didn't say he knew that already. "Okay, Raf, we should run now."

Rustling in the trees and the shaking in the bushes told Raf the fox had called for friends. She ran in the library and didn't care if Sulfus followed. Sulfus winked at the fox, who winked back along with her many clones, and followed behind Raf.

"Raf, wait up!" Sulfus said as he ran after the human.


	3. A Spirited Way

A herd of foxes chased her up the stairs of an abandoned library. Raf was not in a dream. She was on a quest to go from good human to better Angel and nothing in the universe could stop her. Especially not an annoying Devil lackey.

"See this, I'm helping!" Sulfus said as he threw books at the foxes.

"Get over here!" Raf yelled at the Devil.

The beasts were silent but their fast feet and crazy eyes scared Raf. She didn't wallow in the fear; she pushed a rotting shelf towards the stairs where Sulfus was keeping the beasts at bay.

"It would be so nice if someone could use their wings to fly us out!" Raf said as she and Sulfus ran through the shelves.

"I told you, I lost my powers to fox!" Sulfus said as they met with a moldy wall.

"Right, yeah, because you lost at a game of cards." Raf teased then remembered, "These foxes are magic."

Raf whistled and the red foxes stopped dead as they crowded her and Sulfus.

"Watch it, noob!" The fox whined, her paws rubbing her ears.

"Excuse me, in what kind of challenge did you beat the Devil?" Raf asked the fox.

The fox giggled, "Mix a potion correctly and poison the other competitor. He failed and had to drink mine which melted away his powers."

"I truly don't see how, I did the process exactly how the instructions told me. She gave me the wrong recipe." Sulfus accused.

"No I didn't, you just skimmed too fast."

"Overgrown cat." Sulfus stated with a curled lip.

"Sulfus, please. Fox, I have a proposition for you. Let me make the potion and if I fail you can eat me." Raf said.

"I don't want to eat you, I want to rip you apart and use your bones, meat and organ juice for new potions in the future." The fox said with a swing of her tail. The other foxes nodded at the good idea.

"You have my blessing to do that but if I win you have to let us go with no fuss." Raf said, putting her hand out to shake. The fox held up her black paw and shook Raf's hand.

"I'm gonna use your long hair for threading!" The fox said joyfully as another fox brought the recipe in their mouth.

Raf read over the instructions twice. She took an ink pen from her bag and grabbed a book from the floor. The foxes and Sufus watched her take a broken bottle that still had a bottom. Raf tore out pages from a book and scribbled words. She placed the shred of paper in the bottle, six in total, and whispered to the opening.

The paper became a green liquid that bubbled until it turned white and smooth as milk.

"Now why in hell did you make that out of paper?" Sulfus demanded.

"I wrote down the ingredients and how it should've been prepared on the paper. I said the words out loud and they became fact. But honestly the reason this worked was because I added 'fresh' to all the ingredients and smashed the eye of newt instead of chopping it. More juice that way."

"Huh! I usually have to double on the newt but that works too." The fox said, the other foxes nodded around them.

"You gave me false information!" Sulfus said angrily.

"I never said you couldn't improve the recipe, just make the potion correctly." The fox said simply.

"Dammit, I want a rematch!" Sulfus stated, his fist against a wall.

"Nope, the girl won so I'm out." The fox said, the other foxes backed into the shadows and disappeared.

"You are doomed. Bye bye." The fox said before she ran past Raf and slipped into the air. Raf found a plastic drink bottle intact with a cap. She saw it was bone dry and poured the fox's elixir into the lime-green bottle.

"Ignore the fox, you're doing great already, Angel." Sulfus said as they walked out the library.

The entire library, including the drive-thru take-out window, fell to the ground.

"Thank you, and now I say good bye and we part as unlikely friends." Raf said saluting the Devil.

"I'm not leaving your side, except for moments of privacy, until this quest is done. You own the rights to my immortal life so I'll help you get your own Eternal life." Sulfus said.

"So far you've just slowed me down. If you're not leaving you might as well make yourself helpful." Raf said. Her growled, briefly spoiling her firm moment.

"I know a great bar around here that can feed you steak." Sulfus said, retracting his wings and horns, "My treat."

"One salad and that's all." Raf said in her index finger high in the air.

Two hours later they were clanking forks and knives one plates with full cups of liquor. The bar was in a hotel and Raf wondered if the steaks were related to leather décor.

"Okay, that was the best steak I ever had. That means they treated the cow well when it was alive." Raf said in a hopeful voice.

"You need that thought to enjoy a meal? It's dead either way." Sulfus asked, drinking from his own bottle of liquor. 

"But it was alive once, and that matters. Everything alive matters." Raf said balancing her self on the bar stool. She was buzzed but easy for the Devil to sweep up.

Sulfus leaned his elbow on the bar. "You would make a good Angel but you're an amusing human already so why change who you are?"

"I'm not changing, I'm evolving into Raf two point oh!" Raf said, "In my vision flying was, like, better a roller coaster! I feel so sorry that you have wings but can't fly! We have to fix that!"

"We do?" Sulfus asked.

"I mean, you know magic foxes so you probably can fix yourself but helping you would help me on my quest. According to the Book of the Bloods I have to sacrifice to become an Angel. I've given up my family, my friends, my old plans with Raoul…."

Sulfus clicked his tongue behind his teeth, "I've met Angels and they're all hot air. It's not too late to go back home and live your short existence to the fullest."

"Don't try to tempt me, Sulfus, this is the reason I was born." Raf said finishing her drink.

"This triple chocolate lava cake was the reason I was born." The bartender said placing a volcano-shaped piece of cake between Raf and Sulfus. "Your bill, dude, sir."

"And the room key?" Sulfus asked the round bartender wearing sunglasses.

"Yep, the King Suite." The bartender said looking over his sunglasses.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to change that to two queen suites." Raf said, taking the bill folder.

"No problem, just ask the counter clerk. It's all on this guy's credit card." The bartender said in a carefree tone.

"Thank you, I'll be right back for the cake." Raf shot an annoyed glance at the grinning Sulfus.

Raf the human was out of listening range when Sulfus said, "Why are you here, Gas?"

"The genius and hott Temptel wanted to know how you were doing with ending the wanna-be-Angel. Bro, don't let me tell her you're dating this chick." Gas the bartender said.

"It'd be no fun just killing this Terrestrial so I'm breaking her down. Get her to trust me so I can reach in and scrabble her mind." Sulfus said while stabbing the cake.

"That sounds right, but you're blowing cash on this mission." Gas pointed out

"Don't worry, it's not my wallet." Sulfus said, taking out another credit card from the stolen wallet, "Here you go, Gas, treat yourself."

The chubby devil grinned and grabbed the credit card, and yelled "Jose, I quit!"

Gas ran past Raf who was returning to her seat; she was amazed how fast such a big man could move.

"Alright Devil, our rooms are close but not connected. If you leave tomorrow I really won't care." Raf said handing him a room cardkey.

"I repeat; you're stuck with me until I can save your life, Raf. Only way to make us even." Sulfus said, sucking the chocolate off his fork. "Humans are hard of hearing."

Raf took a bigger slice of the chocolate cake. "Thank you for the room and dinner. I pray you sleep well, Sulfus."

Sulfus felt his skin crawl at the mention of the word 'pray' but it took note that she was appreciating him.

In her hotel room Raf read from the Book of Bloods. According to the passages Angels lived strictly by seven big Virtues. Raf went down the checklist to see how many she'd accomplish so far:

Diligence? She made honor roll, early college admissions and held part-time jobs efficiently along with staying faithful to prayers with her family. Generosity? She was willing to give herself freely to the fox if she hadn't won and not for praise she did look out for Aliessia every day and night.

Raf sighed when she saw Chastity, she had made love to Raoul. After the act she did pray for forgiveness but truly didn't feel guilty because what they shared as two teens in love was beautiful. Raf rationalized the act of physical love wasn't the sin but the obsession in pop songs about sex was the sin. She could avoid obsessing over sex from then on. She even imagined giving it up as an Angel; they were immortal and probably too busy for physical pleasure or having kids.

On the other side of her door she heard strangers running up and down the halls. They were probably staff but might have been a family. Raf prayed for their well being and went back to her list.

Patience? Raf considered herself patient but she could get better at spontaneity. Abstinence? The possession she held were for survival at this point but she considered never buying whipped cream coffees or stuff animals ever again.

Raf went on her knees and put her hands together, "Dear Angels, I look forward to meeting your grace and I am willing to put away my childish things for the sake of humanity. But I must confess some weakness on my part because I will miss multi-colored sports bras and my smart phone after I find you and my greater purpose. Heaven, know I am doing all I can to improve."

Despite the vision and the magic she'd already seen there was still zero response. This gave Raf doubt in her old practice but she remembered faith was a muscle always in need of stretching. She considered doing some crunches before bed.

Outside the door there was more running and stomping. Curiosity be another sin she was guilty of, Raf stuck her head out to see staff members running with trays of food. One maid was told to turn around and bring the room service back down to the bar.

Raf went down to see Sulfus with a crowd of people.

"What's this all about?" Raf asked Sulfus but was answered by a bustboy.

"There's a Devil here ordering all the food in the hotel. He's throwing big bills in the air for anyone who brings him a tray." The bustboy said.

Sulfus chuckled, "It's like a trainwreck, you get sick from looking but can't look away."

The crowd was thick so Raf jumped in place to look over their heads. On one of the couches there was a blob of a blue man stuffing his face. The rolls of flesh giggled and shined.

Raf shivered, "Oh that is not right. He'll die of a heartattack!"

"Don't you know, ma'am, Devils are heartless." The bustboy said.

Sulfus scoffed and grabbed a jar of nuts out of the desk agent's hands. The human didn't care and ran to find another snack for the hungry guest.

"The lazy bastard will be fine, I pity for the hotel when they run out of food. This Devil doesn't get less hungry." Sulfus said crushing cashews in his hand, letting the shells fall then popping them in his mouth.

"Oh my- this is another challenge! The deadly sin of gluttony!" Raf said, "I have to stop him!"

"Hang on," Sulfus said grabbing her hoodie, "Eternal training lesson; Angels can stop humans from doing fun stupid things but Devils are untouchable."

"This Devil is bringing out the greed of the hotel staff, he needs to be stopped. But how?" Raf said, put her finger on her chin then snapped her fingers. "It's fate that the Fox gave me this potion."

"Giving up your only Eternal weapon against the great unknown already? Stupid idea." Sulfus said.

"Maybe you don't want me spoiling your buddy's good time?"

"Assuming all Devils know each other is racist. Shame, shame." Sulfus said, wiping his index finger over his other index finger.

"Sulfus, if I can't interfere with this Devil I'm asking you to do it for me. Consider us even if you do." Raf said handing him the green plastic bottle.

"It's really helping the these people than you, it doesn't interest me."

Raf shrugged, "Well, if you're too scared of a bigger, badder, sexier Devil I can get that."

"You think I'm that vain and immature?" Sulfus asked, "You'd be right."

Sulfus pushed past the desperate and whining hotel staff to get to the center of attention.

"Ladies and gents, back away." Sulfus said, walking backwards with the smoothest ease. "Hello, slob, can I interest you in a deal?"

The blue Devil took his head out the pot he was licking clean. "What kind of deal?"

"A drinking contest, first Devil to fall backwards loses." Sulfus said, "You win I won't stop you from eating this fine establishment's walls and roof."

"Okay, what do you want?" The blue Devil asked, a claw rubbing his second huge chin.

"Give me a shiny toy." Sulfus said, brushing his long black hair out of his face.

"Deal." The blue Devil said rolling forward, scaring away every servant except Sulfus who stood in the same spot.

Raf didn't run but as they blue Devil shook the ground to waddle to the table she did fall to the floor. She watched the massive Devil and Sulfus stand on opposite sides of a table. Sulfus took two wine glasses and juggled them, testing Raf's patience to hear shattering glass.

Sulfus poured a dark liquid from the hotel bar. From where Raf kneeled the drink smelled like a sewer. Sulfus and the blue Devil raised their glasses. The Blue Devil couldn't reach his mouth so a bustboy took the glass to his lips. the Devils swallowed down straight with no chaser.

"Tangy, give me another." The Blue Devil said with a burp.

"You sure?" Sulfus said as he poured another drink. The blue Devil fell forward and continued making gagging noises.

"You poisoned me!" The blue Devil yelled.

Sulfus finished his second glass, "You should know better than to trust a Devil. Plus bulimia will do you wonders."

"You dead." The blue Devil said as he shook his fists in the air, the rest of him jiggled.

The wave of his blue, puffy fists caused the ground to shake and the chandelier to crash.

"Sulfus!" Raf ran towards her Devil ally and pulled him away from the blue Devil.

"Hey, I've got this!" Sulfus said as she ran with his jacket sleeve in her hand.

The doorway was stuffed with trampling staff. They ran back inside the hotel as the ground beneathe them became to rock. They pushed one another for space under tables and décor.

"Save people, save people, how to save people?" Raf wondered out loud.

Sulfus wanted to say forget them but he knew she'd kick and scream if he tried dragging her out. The Devil sighed and said,

"We can't break a Devil's deal. We get him on his back and he'll disappear." Sulfus said as he pinned her against a wall.

"Okay, its like bowling except he's the ball and we're the pins." Raf said, she looked up and saw one big chandelier was still hanging.

"I have an idea, and again I wish you could fly." Raf said, "Distract him!"

Raf ran to the stairs and Sulfus ran towards the blue Devil. The ran was wobbly since the earthquake was still shaking their minds out of their skulls but they pressed on.

Sulfus caught a rolling bottle of wine and saw the blue Devil puking his guts out. The sludge was grey and stank of sweet regrets.

"Hey, the deal isn't over. Have another sip." Sulfus asked, holding up the wine.

"This all part of the big plan?" The blue Devil asked.

"Don't get mad at me cause you can't handle your sauce." Sulfus said pulling out the cork.

The blue Devil lifted his head, "Sweetheart, I'm gonna knock you on your back and down to home sweet home."

"May I borrow that line?" Raf said, hanging from the chandelier right above Gas's head.

The jump from the banister to the chandelier was totally insane but the shaking of the room actually played in her favor to swing the glass closer. Hurt like the dickens when she landed on the glass and metal but she could bruise later.

"For the Angels." Raf yelled before diving at the Blue devil's head.

"Raf!" Sulfus yelled, his wings expanded from his back and he flew towards her.

Raf was attempted to block air to the blue Devil's mouth and nose using her hands and tennis shoes. She almost had him going bluer before the flying Sulfus picked her up princess-style.

"You lying, son of a-"

Sulfus spun kicked the blue Devil's face and fell backwards. The mighty blow ruptured the hotel's floor foundation and the blue Devil dropped to the basement.

"You're welcome." Sulfus said before meeting Raf's right knuckle.

"Ow! Woman! I did what you asked!" Sulfus said, gritting his teeth at her furious glare.

"You lied to me about flying!" Raf said, pushing herself out of his hold. They were closer to the floor so Raf jumped out of his grip.

"No, I didn't lie. I could barely feel my wings until just now. Maybe they can flex again because I was in danger." Sulfus said, he was still lying but he wasn't giving up so soon.

"You're more slimy and disgusting than that!" Raf said, pointing to the crater in the hotel.

"You ungrateful rodent, I saved your stupid life!" Sulfus said and regretted his words.

"Yep, so the debt is repaid. Tootles, Devil." Raf said, saluting him and stomping back to her room.

"Dammit, Raf, wait!" The Devil said, flying over her and landing before her step.

"Now you're just showing off." Raf said in petty aggravation.

"Shut up! The only reason I could fly again was to save your crazy ass from a bad plan."

"Yeah right,"

"Raf, Raf, Raf." Sulfus said, blocking her step, "Debt gone but still I want to help you with your quest because…I'm….in love with you?"

Perhaps it was the stress from all the near death experiences but Raf had to bust out laughing just then. She laughed so hard she bent forward and grabbed her legs for support.

"Okay wow, Sulfus, your other lies were way better than that." Raf said pulling up straight.

"Okay, that was going too far. But being your buddy did help me fly again. Maybe your quest is to become an Angel and my quest is to become a real Devil again." Sulfus said and then gently said, "My other powers are gone and I'm scared of being mortal and alone. Take pity on me and let me go with you."

Raf saw something vulnerable in the Devil's eyes when he spoke to her. Trusting him she couldn't do but she didn't have to power to detach this leech yet. A new aspect of her quest had to be getting Sulfus off her back.

"Find us a new hotel," Raf said and he didn't stop her from going to her room. "Then we'll talk in the morning."

Sulfus sighed and walked back to his room. On his bed sat his friends; Kabale, a Devil girl with short red hair and wild yellow eyes. Gas had a raw steak on his face from where Sulfus had kicked him.

"Don't worry, I have the human girl right where I want her." Sulfus said, his fangs shined in the light.


End file.
